1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for communication, and more particularly, a system and method for communication through touch screens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch screens are often applied to mobile devices. Some mobile devices may not be equipped with a communication interface, or lack the means to communicate directly with other mobile devices. Furthermore, some communication interfaces requires specific types of connection wires that are not readily available. Therefore, it would be convenient in terms of usage if touch screens can be used for communication as well.